Circles
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: A collection of FMA drabbles. Any universe, any pairing, all within 100 words. Eighteenth Chapter: Fallen. Please Note: Each chapter is completely stand alone. No two are connected.
1. Riddle

**Introduction and 1st chapter**

**This is my attempt at a series of FMA drabbles. It will keep with the 100 word rule. It was inspired my Spirix's one sentence drabbles. It will take place in 4 universes: Manga, Anime, Movie and a special one which I will fic about, a happy ending (basically Ed and Al come back to Ametris after a while). It will feature whatever pairing I want. Anyhow, let the first chapter commence.**

Riddle

Ed could see his prosthetic arm lying in pieces in the corner of his eye. He could feel the gun against his head, it's muzzle full of elements. The situation looked dire; Ed knew that with a mere clap of his hands he could turn it around but he was at a slight disadvantage in that regard.

"Any last words, alchemist?" the gunman spat.

Ed was about to beg for his life when a thought struck him. It was a riddle he'd heard on the other side of the gate, he'd always found it an inside joke, but only now did he see it's true answer.

"Yeah," he said with a smiled, "what's the sound of one hand clapping?"


	2. First Gift

First Gift

Scar traced his finger along the raised mark that ran the length of the blonde mechanic's face. Across from her, he saw it defined clearly in the sunlight; he could see that the damage his accursed right arm had done to her would stay forever.

"I'm… I'm… so sorry." he whispered softly, his voice full of shame.

"Don't worry," replied his lover, taking his large hand in her smaller ones and kissed it. "That was your first gift, the first token of your undying love to me."

With that, Scar and Winry shared a kiss.


	3. Veil

Veil

The world was white. Stuffed into a white dress, with white flowers in her hair, that's how it seemed. Beneath the white veil, Noah was blind. Blindly, she was led up the aisle by her soon to be brother-in-law. Without any visual stimuli, she listened to the holy man as he repeated verses and asked questions to both the bride and groom. Noah's heart leapt as she heard the line preceding the kiss. For what seemed like an eternity, she remained blind, with her heart in her throat, until finally, her love, Alphonse, lifted the shroud.


	4. Meeting

Meeting

Ed was sitting alone, his head bowed. Facing his second year on this side, he was having another depressing moment. He didn't notice the stranger sit down next to him.

"Don't get depressed" the graying man said.

"Why not! Life's pointless!" Ed cried dismally.

"Hey, the fact that you made it through should be rejoiced."

Now Edward looked up. "Do I know you?" he asked impatiently.

"No," the departing man said, "but you know of me. I'm Nick."

Ed sat for a moment, puzzled. Finally, it sank in.

"Mr. Flamel! Mr. Flamel! I loved your books!"


	5. Looks

Looks

Alphonse wanted to be lost in that moment forever; in that back of his eyelids, fireworks went off. The kiss was everything he'd imagined. Eventually, with great regret, he opened his eyes and broke away. As he gazed into Winry's beautiful eyes, he watched a series of looks cross her face. The first was one of wanting, willing him to continue. The next was softer, a knowing look of compassion and love. What followed was a questioning look, as if querying her feelings. The final look, the one Alphonse feared he would see, was hard and obvious.

Rejection.


	6. Golden

Golden

The day was awash with gold. It was golden in every sense of the word. Golden, like the sunlight that filtered through the gigantic, stained-glass, church windows as they walked down the aisle. Golden, like the champagne that would flow at the after party. Golden, like the presents the couple would receive from their peers. Golden, like the instruments the musicians played. Golden, like the shine of Riza's hair and the gleam in her eyes. Golden, like the small ring she would push on to Sciezska's finger. Golden, the way they would describe the kiss that followed.


	7. Long

Long

Ed stared at the mirror. Years ago, he cared a lot about his hair, always making sure his braid tight and neat. On this side, however, it didn't matter. He kept his hair in a loose and, what surprised Ed most, _long_ ponytail. With his hair down, some of the golden tendrils even reached his elbows.

"My hair's almost as long as my time away; I wonder if it'll ever reach the floor?" he whispered. As he spoke those words, a pang of crippling sadness hit him. He looked to the ground, "before then, brother." he muttered.


	8. In the Shell

In the Shell

Alphonse had always grown up with the belief that a spirit without a body was a ghost. So what did that make him? He didn't have a body, so wasn't he just a ghost in a metal shell?

He sat in the gutter, lamenting this question. Rising, he felt something drop from his chest. He looked down and picked up the picture. There he was, flanked by Ed and Winry.

_I love these people_, thought. Then it hit him. Ghosts were horrible spirits, he wasn't a spirit, he could feel love; he was a _soul._


	9. Triangle

Triangle

He used triangles everyday; there was even a triangle in his signature transmutation circle, so he was surprised that he didn't recognize this triangle sooner. Now that he'd noticed it, it'd become glaringly obvious. He was in love her, as was Ed. Could he really betray him? He loved Winry with all his heart, Ed the same. They were equivalent, but does that mean that they had to be exchanged? It was the law of alchemy; it was the truth, so who would he choose?

As Roy Mustang and Winry kissed, he smiled, he'd chosen wisely.


	10. Testing Me

Testing Me

He stared at her grave. While he'd been away, she'd passed on. Tears began to run down his face. His teacher had seemed immortal and, though she had her weaknesses, Ed would have never thought they'd kill her.

"Izumi…" he whimpered, scrunching the envelope with his automail hand. Hurriedly, he tore open the message she had left.

_Edward,_

_Don't mourn my death. Move on, grow stronger for it. Don't live in the past, become the person I could never be._

_Izumi_

"Izumi…" the alchemist repeated, "Damn it! Even in death she's testing me!"


	11. Crossover

Crossover

"Come back, Al…" Ed said as he clapped his hands. He felt himself being transmuted, becoming one with the gate inside him. He traveled through it, pushing towards his goal… and came out facing a strange black-haired boy.

"Ed, you're alive!" the boy exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Ed blinked.

"What? It's me, Ling."

"Ling…" Ed whispered as he was pulled back.

After a bright flash, he appeared staring at…himself, only not. He was… cruder. Both Ed's gasped. Suddenly, a man, an outline save an arm and leg; descended upon them.

"Ok, guys…my bad."


	12. Parting Gift

Parting Gift

Ed disappeared about three months ago. Though she never admitted it, Winry missed him sorely. Now that he was gone, she felt she'd been lying to everyone. A smile, a laugh, the illusion of her happiness, it was all a lie. _At least Al's here_ people would say, to which she'd agree. Another lie. They said Alphonse was the only thing that they had to remind them of Ed.

That was wrong; Winry had something else.

Her hands lightly brushed her hardening stomach, the last thing Edward left in this world. His parting gift to her.


	13. Perfect Emulation

Perfect Emulation

Alphonse was proud. He'd started with nothing, but now his loss only made him happier. It showed how far he'd come, even without his brother. Now he was closer to Ed than ever, but it was not without hard work. He practised alchemy. He'd been working on this particular equation for hours; now he thought he had it right. He clapped his hands, feeling his transmutation circled gloves hum. Touching the fabric, he understood, destroyed and recomposed it hastily. His eyes lit up when he saw his creation.

A perfect emulation of brother's red coat.


	14. Birth

Birth

Noah went into labor. Alphonse had to contain his joy. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father! He'd been thinking about it for the last nine months. He pondered on how he was going to rear his child, what stories he'd tell it, what games he'd play. Al didn't care if it was a boy or girl; he'd loved it all the same. His happiness peaked when the baby opened its eyes, its fists clutching the air. When Al saw the baby girl's golden eyes, his own began to water.


	15. Undo

Undo

Shou Tucker was crushed. He'd broken Nina. He couldn't help it. She just made him so angry when she wouldn't play hide and seek… so angry, so destructive. He cried in darkness, until a voice of echoed in his head. He'll undo all the damage he's done using alchemy. It made sense, as long as he followed equivalent trade.

Shou pressed his hands to the circle, a blinding light filled the room. Through the sheen, he saw Nina's face.

"Is this equivalent…Nina?"

Then Shou Tucker disappeared, a six-year-old girl in his place.


	16. Looking Down on Me

Looking Down on Me

Winry and Rose flanked Alphonse as he stood at his brother's tombstone. Al did this everyday for at least an hour. He would never speak a word, never move a muscle. Rose felt sad too, but this ritual made her… uncomfortable. She worried for Al, just as Ed used to.

"You know," she said flightily, "its funny. Ed always had to look up to face us, and now he can finally look down on us."

"No" Alphonse replied coldly, "Brother isn't dead. I will find him. I'll search the heaven's if I have to."


	17. Memorial

Memorial

Fletcher Tringham patted the loose soil around the tree's base. Driving his index finger into the loamy dirt, he drew his signature transmutation circle. The green hat he'd had for years was feeling a little tight, but that was nothing a quick transmutation couldn't fix.

He moved into a kneeling position and began the transmutation. The sapling sparkled as it mixed with the life giving nutrients, both in the soil and that buried down below. Fletcher stood to face the mighty tree he'd grown. His brother may have died, but now, at least he had a memorial.


	18. Fallen

Fallen

Rose stared into the blinding sun for a whole minute.

"Mama, why do you do that?" her child asked.

"Because, Edward, it reminds me of someone" she said distantly.

"Who?"

"An angel who flew to close to the sun, got burned, and fell to Earth."

" Fallen angel! Mother, don't tell me you believe in angles!"

"Actually, this is the one who taught me to question my faith."

"So where is he now?"

"He's gone, he had to leave."

"To heaven?"

"Something like that…"

"Mother, you look at the sun every day, do you miss him?"

"No, I _love_ him."


End file.
